1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to temporary tattoos and, more particularly, to trading cards that carry an integral removable gemstone applique (tattoo), or an integral removable temporary printed tattoo with gemstone adornments, both for decorative and promotional purposes.
2. Description of the Background
Merchandising is a very important aspect of the retailing business. Merchandising includes various product handling considerations, including a timely and effective distribution system, establishing an effective product mix, product packaging, department set-up, and advertising considerations, etc. Trading Card promotional programs maximize consumer awareness and drive sales for a variety of products. However, marketing through trading cards is becoming a competitive field, and each new generation of trading card requires more colorful attention-grabbing designs, graphics and labels. Moreover, the physical aspects of the trading cards have evolved. For instance, there are now gold and silver foil cards, holographic cards, etc. All of these xe2x80x9cstandoutxe2x80x9d cards quickly become the center of collector efforts, and as a result there is a significant commercial need for further variations or modifications to the basic trading card design.
There now exists a process for making improved decals by securing an extremely thin, flexible and extensible design closely simulating an actual tattoo. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,864 issued Jun. 11, 1985 to Humason et al. discloses xe2x80x9cDecals and Process for Making Samexe2x80x9d. The disclosed decals include a multi-layer-paper backing, water soluble slip layer, waterproof film coating, lithograph offset printed design, and transparent pressure sensitive adhesive. Decals of this type appear very bright, exciting and eye-catching.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,586, the inventor herein adapted the above-described decal-making process for making hang-tags with integral removable tattoos.
It would be greatly advantageous to further adapt the above-described decal-making process for manufacturing a new breed of xe2x80x9cstandoutxe2x80x9d trading cards having integral removable gemstone appliques (gemstone tattoos) which adhere small gemstones to the skin, thereby giving the effect of jewelry tattoos. It would also be advantageous to provide an integral removable temporary printed tattoo with gemstone adornments. In either case, the gemstone tattoos can be combined in an economical way so as to make the trading card more compelling, and the gemstone tattoo trading cards can be offered as a xe2x80x9cG.W.P.xe2x80x9d (i.e., gift with purchase). Given a choice between a traditional trading card versus one with an integral removable gemstone tattoo, a consumer will more often choose the latter. This is especially true with licensed products, e.g., a Calvin Klein licensee selling sweatshirts with CK logos would increase market share by distributing gemstone tattoo trading cards with CK designs.
Accordingly, a need exists for an economical, convenient means of enhancing a conventional temporary tattoo with gemstones so that it becomes exciting and eye-catching, and then enhancing a conventional trading card with the gemstone temporary tattoo to compel notice by potential customers and to increase sales.
Likewise, a need exists for an integral removable gemstone applique (gemstone tattoo) by which gemstones alone can be applied to the skin in a pre-determined array thereby giving the effect of jewelry tattoos.
Of course, any enhancement or supplement to an existing trading card must leave sufficient space for advertising, consumer product information, and pricing information, and it must not significantly raise the cost.
In accordance with the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, inexpensive and convenient enhancement to a conventional trading card so that it becomes more stimulating and eye-catching, thereby compelling notice by potential customers.
It is another object to provide both an integral removable gemstone applique (tattoo) that adheres gemstones to the skin of a user.
It is another object to provide an integral removable temporary printed tattoo with gemstone adornments, which adheres a temporary print-design tattoo with gemstone glitter accents to the skin of a user.
It is another object to provide a trading card with a lasting impact.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by providing a promotional trading card with an integral removable gemstone applique (tattoo), or an integral removable temporary printed tattoo with gemstone adornments, in both cases for decorative and promotional purposes.
The trading card includes a cardboard sheet having a front surface bearing pre-printed subject matter such as manufacturer advertising and/or other information. The cardboard sheet may take the form of a trading card, greeting card (folded), hang-tag (perforated for insertion of a swift tack), or other display medium for print.
In a first embodiment, a temporary gemstone tattoo is removably attached to the front of the cardboard sheet. Though the tattoo may conceivably be constructed in other ways, the presently preferred tattoo includes a plurality of gemstones having a thin layer of silver foil adhered to their base to provide a flat non-porous backing for adhesion to the skin of a user. The front of each gemstone is then coated with a temporary non-toxic bonding agent. The gemstones are then adhered by their front sides to a transparent display sheet, and a second application of temporary non-toxic bonding agent is applied to the backside of the silver foil on each gemstone.
The combined display sheet with adhered gemstones is press-fit in place on the cardstock with sandwiched gemstones and the bonding agent thereon securing the display sheet to the cardstock. The temporary gemstone tattoo is removably attached to the cardboard sheet via the layer or line of pressure sensitive adhesive. The trading card is intended for conveying promotional information regarding characters, and the removable gemstone tattoo array may be removed and applied to the skin, thereby generating further publicity.
Another embodiment is disclosed which combines gemstones with a conventional temporary printed tattoo as accents/glitter. The printed gemstone tattoo allows the attachment of a printed temporary tattoo design accentuated by a plurality of gemstones to create a unique three-dimensional tattoo appearance. The layers of the printed temporary gemstone tattoo include a base piece of water soluble slip layer which is bonded to a piece of decal paper. A transparent thin-vinyl film with printed tattoo design is then adhered to the slip layer. A plurality of gemstones are attached directly to the transparent film opposite the print to complement the printed tattoo design. Alternatively, a second transparent thin-vinyl film may be adhered to the printed film, and the plurality of gemstones may be attached to the second transparent film, thereby protecting the printed film. As before, the removable printed tattoo with array of gemstone accents may be removed and applied to the skin, thereby generating further publicity